


Ginga King

by KanbaraGirl77



Category: Ginga | Silver Fang
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanbaraGirl77/pseuds/KanbaraGirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of Lion King and the first of three AU GNG stories. Loosely based of the movie, but has it's own scenes and OCs.'<br/>Lion King belongs to Disney. I have no intention of making money off of this story and never will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ginga King: King of Futago Pass  
Chapter 1-Riki’s birth

 

“What in the hell is taking so long in there?!” growled the king Shiro. His mate Yamabuki was in labor with his children and he was growing worried. His friend walked up to him,   
“My king, don’t pace it will only make her more nervous!” he said. Shiro snarled,   
“Can I please go in and check on her?” he whined.  
…Cue his mate’s bloody screams,   
“…I think that means no, sir.” said the friend.  
Shiro gulped, “…I’m in for it, aren’t I?” he said.

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘  
Yamabuki lay on a straw mat that was covered in blood.   
“My queen, please relax…” said her midwife. Yamabuki sighed, “I want Shiro in here…” she whined.  
“If you wish…” said her friend.   
“Shiro, Yamabuki wants you in here!” she yelled. Shiro walked inside.  
“Are you okay, dear?” he asked nervously. Yamabuki pulled herself closer to him,   
“It will be fine Yamabuki.”

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘

“Hmph.” said a Doberman lying nearby on a small rock. He growled, “I was to be next in line, but Yamabuki had to get pregnant and ruin my chance!” he snarled.   
“Um sir?” asked his friend Hyena. Sniper glared at him, “What?!” he yelled.  
“…The pups have just been born sir, your brother wishes you go see them.” he asked. Sniper got up and walked to the den…

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘

“Aren’t they cute, my dear brother?” asked Shiro fawning over the pups. Sniper snorted,   
“Yes, they’re adorable. The little furballs.” He growled walking away. Shiro glared at his brother,   
“You may be adopted, but that doesn’t give the excuse to insult my children.” he said seriously.  
Sniper stopped walking,   
“So? I don’t care.” he said, resuming walking.  
Shiro sighed,   
“I’m sorry about him, dear. He’s always like that.” he said looking at Yamabuki. She licked his face,   
“There’s one in every family, sweetheart.” she said looking at her pups that she had given birth to.  
“Look at them, aren’t they cute?” she said. Shiro nodded, “Which one should…?” she began. Both looked at the brown pup,   
“He’s a fighter, ain’t he? Yet he’s so small.” commented Yamabuki. Shiro looked at the small male pup,   
“…Riki.” he said out of the blue. Yamabuki looked at him,   
“You’re giving him that name?” she asked. Shiro nodded, “Yes…I am.” he said puffing out his chest.


	2. Ch2

Ginga King  
Chapter 2-Prince of Futago Pass

The sun rose up on Futago Pass, waking up Yamabuki.   
“Morning, my love. How are you?” says Shiro licking her face. She smiles at her mate and repiled.   
“Morning. I’m doing good! Riki and the other children are doing fine.” she replies back, looking down at the other five pups-three girls and two boys. The girls were named Hawkeye(the brown one with a lighter shade, Daia(The white one), and Chako(The darker brown one). The boys were Zidane(Almost white but lighter brown than Hawkeye and Riki), and Rikun(The male that looked exactly like Shiro.) Shiro smiled at his pups, he loved them all dearly. It felt like a dream that he was a father.  
“Today is the presentation of your son Riki, isn’t it?” says a voice. Yamabuki turns and sees her sister Athena.  
“Yes it is, I almost forgot!” says Yamabuki in surprise. Shiro chuckles, “I’m going to find my shaman, if you’ll excuse me girls.” he says getting up and walking outside. Athena scoots closer to her older sister and talks into her ear,   
“I noticed something about Sniper lately…” she said making sure said dog wasn’t here. Yamabuki raised an eyebrow,   
“What did you hear?” she asks sighing.   
“You know how he wanted to be king? Now that Riki and his siblings are born, he’ll never be king. He might try something reckless.” said Athena.  
Yamabuki shakes this off,   
“Sniper knows if he tries to even lay a paw on his nephew, he’ll be exiled. Athena, you daydream too much.” says Yamabuki. Athena however, was not so naïve.  
“Sister, if I know anything about him, he’ll…” she began. Yamabuki glares at her,   
“We will speak nothing of this to Shiro-kun, alright? I don’t want rumors spreading.” she says.

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘

Shiro carried his son Riki in his teeth, making sure not to hurt his new son. As he walked to the plateau, he heard several voices…  
“Aw, the king’s son is so cute! So tiny!” says a male.   
“Yeah, Sniper can kiss his dreams goodbye of being king now! He never had a chance!” says another.   
“Sniper would never be a true king anyway. He’s too cold-hearted and angry all the time.”  
Shiro walks by and the dogs greet him kindly, waving hello to him.  
“Hello, my king, how are you today?” asks the male. Shiro turns to the three and smiles, and then continues walking.

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘

The crowd murmured as they waited for the presentation of the new future king.  
A white dog worked his way through the large crowd and walked up the stone steps. Shiro welcomed him and hugged him close. They both looked at Yamabuki and his son Riki.   
The white dog looked at Riki, then pulled out some berries and crushed them with his paw. He put his soaked paw on Riki’s forehead, making a stripe. He then picked up some dust and sprinkled it on Riki’s forehead, making him sneeze.  
Shiro and Yamabuki smiled at their son. The white dog picked up Riki, taking him to the plateau, holding him high for all to see. Riki looked down, his newborn eyes taking in all the dogs.  
The dogs cheered with approval, except one dog…Sniper watched from the shadows, infuriated with the brat who he believed had taken the throne from him for good. His father had promised him this role if Shiro died, but he had changed his mind on his dying breath, saying it would pass to his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginga King  
Chapter 3-Futago Pass

Riki walked up to the edge of Futago Pass smiling with excitement. Today was the day Shiro would take him around Ohu. He ran back to where the pack slept. Jumping over the dogs, he ran toward his parents.  
“Hey daaaad!” yelled Riki tugging on Shiro’s ear. “Wake up!” he whined. He jumped over him and nudged him,   
“Come on!”   
Shiro stirred, “Yamabuki, before sunrise, he’s your son.” he moaned. Yamabuki sighed,   
“Today’s the day you promised to take Riki out.” she said waking up, looking at their son. Shiro looked at his son, glaring at them. Shiro got up and stretched his body.   
“Come on Riki, let’s go.” he said as Riki’s expression lit up.   
“Yay, let’s go!” he said dashing outside, his father following him.  
Yamabuki put her head down, hoping to get some more rest.   
“He really is like his father, isn’t he?” asked one of the dogs. Yamabuki sighed, “…He is.” she said.

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘

Shiro and Riki sat down near the plateau’s edge. Shiro looked out at the scenery while Riki stared out.   
“Son.” began Shiro, “This is Futago Pass, our kingdom. Everything the light touches…is our kingdom. One day, you will rule as king here..” he said with pride. Riki stared at him,  
“Really dad, this will all be mine someday!?” he asked excitedly. Shiro nodded,   
“Yes it will.” Riki’s eyes wandered toward a shadowy place covered in thick trees and strange wooden buildings.  
“What about that shadowy place over there daddy?” he asked, pointing.  
Shiro’s face frowned,   
“That is the dog graveyard, you must never go there son.” he said seriously. Riki smirked,   
“Maybe if I take Fuji there, she’ll like me more!” the young pup thought.   
Shiro noticed his son’s expression, “Are you thinking about Fuji?” he teased. Riki blushed, “Am not!” he said turning. Shiro laughed and got up, “You have a lot to learn before you become king Riki.” he said.  
“But what do I have to learn? I’m your son! I don’t need to learn anything!” he said cockly.

 

‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘ ‘

Sniper banged his head on the cave floor groaning.   
“Again with the singing?! They did that last week!” he groaned.  
He lay on the floor wondering what he should do next.   
“Maybe I should go to the dog graveyard. Maybe those three could help me?” he asked getting up and walking away. Little did he know, Fuji was watching him from the shadows…


End file.
